Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself
:"Why, Climb. Are you on your way to show your face to that monster?" ::- Prince Zanac's Introduction. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself (ザナック・ヴァルレオン・イガナ・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Second Prince of Re-Estize Kingdom, son of Lanposa III, He is the younger brother of the former Crown Prince Barbro and older brother of Princess Renner. He is currently the Crown Prince of the Kingdom after the First Prince's death. Appearance Zanac is described as a short and fat man. Personality Zanac is described as an incompetent person, but he has ambition, is actually quite sensible, and capable of comprehending the true natures of Renner and Marquis Raeven. He is aiming for the throne and wants to remove the First Prince from the line of succession. Background Zanac was born as the second son of king Lanposa III of Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite him being the second prince, he wants the throne for himself, sparking a rivalry with his older brother, first prince Barbro, whom wants the same thing. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Zanac is first introduced along with Marquis Raeven while Climb was walking through the royal palace in Re-Estize. Walking into each other Zanac tries to warn Climb about his master and his younger sister, third princess Renner, her true nature, however, he dismisses it. He is present present when Renner and Lakyus call together all the Adventurers in the kingdom to battle Jaldabaoth and his demon army. During the battle between the Adventurers and Jaldabaoth, Zanac, along with some of Marquis Raeven's personal troops, lead civilians to safety. Using this he was able to increase commen opinion of him and thus increase his chances to gain the throne over his older brother, Barbro. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Zanac was present during the meeting between the royalists and the nobility, where his father revealed that the Baharuth Empire had allied itself with the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and declared war on them. Looking the increase him own commen opinion like he did, Zanac's older brother, Barbro, volunteered to fight on the battlefield. Zanac tried to stop him by saying the would be foolish for another member of the royal family to risk his life on the battlefiend with the king already on it, but he was ultimately unable to stop his older brother. Abilities Zanac is aware of his incompetence, but he is capable of seeing through the facade worn by his sister and Marquis Raeven Relationships Barbro Andrean Ierudo Ryle Vaiself Barbro is Zanac's older brother. The two princes compete with each other for the Throne of Re-Estize Kingdom. He wants to remove Prince Barbro from the line of succession and become the next King. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Zanac's younger sister. He feels uncomfortable around her and is sometimes terrified by her and her incomprehensible behavior. He describes Reneer as an unfathomable monster. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Zanac and Marquis Raeven share similar interests and will cooperate with each other when necessary. Climb Zanac sees Climb as Renner's faithful servant. He once cautioned Climb that his sister was an unfathomable monster but Climb disregarded his talk about her. Trivia * Zanac's goal in life is to be the next king of Re-Estize Kingdom, on which he has come closer to achieving, since he is now the next heir to the throne after the death of the First Prince. Quotes * (To Climb warning about Renner): "Listen, Climb. If you were a bigot then I wouldn’t have even bothered to say anything. But I’m giving you a warning since she could be tricking you. She’s a monster." * (To Renner): "Is that so. This is your true face. What should I say when you were young, it always felt like something was strange about you, but now I know you’re not normal." * (To Renner about Barbro): "Truthfully, our older brother has been receiving some money from the Eight Fingers as well. I wanted to use this as leverage against him, so I went ahead and investigated if they had a safe house in the capital. It seems they indeed do. I want to squeeze this place into the hit list as well." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Re-Estize Kingdom